They Love Her More
by obsessivecastledisorder
Summary: ok I'm terrible at summaries but basically this combines two awesome shows in a cool story... yeah that's all I got. Story is wayyyy better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**They Love Her More**

**Hey ya'll it's OCD here. I love these two shows and thought they'd be good together so I tried. Please read and let me know what you think.**

Chapter One:

**QUANTICO**

"Conference room. Now." Hotch said breezing out of his office. The team all assembled in the conference room just as Garcia finished getting all the

information together.

"We got a call from the NYPD earlier today and they really need our help." JJ started once everyone was comfortable. "This is Sara Banks. She was sixteen

and very popular with anyone she had contact with. She was shot once in the head, execution style, and dressed in this cheer uniform. This is the third

victim so far." The team absorbed this information.

"Why three victims? Why haven't they contacted us until now?" Prentiss asked.

"They sent in a file and it got lost in JJ's office and we had those other cases." Hotch stated.

"All the girls are reddish blonde with blue eyes." Morgan said.

"And extremely similar..." Rossi added.

"What about the other victims?" Reid asked.

"Felicity Addams, eighteen and Gracie, seventeen." Hotch read from the file. "We're needed ASAP so grab your go bags and wheels up in twenty." The

team cleared out of the conference room quickly.

**NEWYORK**

"Hello my name is Aaron Hotchner and this is the rest of my team: Rossi, Prentiss, Reid, Morgan, and JJ." Hotch said once they arrived at the homicide floor

at the NYPD.

"Hi, I'm Detective Kate Beckett this is my partner Richard Castle and Tweedle Dumb and Dumber over there are Detectives Ryan and Esposito." Beckett

said looking over at where the boys were fighting over who would tell what.

"Hey bro I'm Dumb you're Dumber!" Espo said chuckling.

"Hey-" Ryan started.

"Cut it out!" Castle and Beckett said in unison. The BAU team just looked on questioningly.

"They do that all the time." Ryan said. And in return earned a swift elbow in the ribs.

"So what do you guys have so far?" Hotch asked.

"Well we have a phone number and a name that we can't run and that's about it."

"Okay so each girl was taken on a Tuesday and then killed on Wednesday night. So we know that the next victim will be picked tomorrow and killed the

next day. So what do we know about the killer." Hotch said.

"Well they were all wearing cheerleading uniforms with their hair in a high ponytail and staged to looked like they were drunk and passed out. So

whoever killed them either really doesn't like cheerleaders or they could be killing one person over and over again." Castle said.

"So the killer has one certain person that has one certain person that they are killing over and over again which means that-" Beckett started.

"Someone the killer knows looks like the victims and goes to Columbia." Castle finishes and they stare at each other for a minute until Morgan coughs.

"Okay we'll add that to the profile. Morgan and Reid start working on a geographical profile and Rossi and Prentiss go to the crime scenes." Hotch said.

"Ryan, Espo, take them to the crime scenes and take some CSU with you. I'm gonna go see Lanie." Beckett said.

"Kate..." Castle said.

"What?"

"Look at their necks."

"Oh my gosh, Castle it's the Triple Killer. They don't look like his usual victims though."

"Why?" Hotch asks.

"Their hair is redder than normal." Kate mused. Castle paled. "What's wrong Castle?" "Their hair... Kate... look at it!" Kate looked closer.

"Oh my gosh... Alexis!" Kate whispered and turned and hugged Castle.

**If you would like me to continue just review and do other things to inspire me! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**  
**PEACE PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate let go of Castle and grabbed his arm.

"Castle, call her and get her here." He looked up at her and a small smile graced his face.

"Alexis?" He said once he dialed his daughter's number.

_"Dad? I'm in class!" _Alexis whispered.

"I need you to come to the precint now! Detective Beckett and I will come get you!"

_"Dad, what's going on?"_

"I will catch you up when we get you. Stay there I will text you when I'm there." Castle hung up the phone and looked up at Beckett. They shared a look and then she nodded.

"Agents, Ryan and Esposito will catch you up on the Triple Killer. My partner and I need to get his daughter. Then she grabbed Castle's elbow and they left.

Ryan and Esposito turned to the profilers.

"Profile 'em!" Espo said with a smirk on his face.

"We don't do that!" Rossi said. Ryan and Espo sighed while the other agents looked at him incredulously. "Okay, maybe we do."

"Are they sleeping together?" Morgan starts.

"Nope." Ryan sighed. The agents looked quizzical.

"They must be..." Emily said.

"Have they even kissed?" JJ asked.

"No...but the might have.."Espo started.

"What do you mean?" Ryan said.

"How did they take out that guard?"

"I have no clue..."

"Neither do I, but they looked mighty awkward yet cozy afterwards..."

"So you don't know..." Rossi said.

"Yeah, but I bet by the end of the case they will." Espo smirked.

"Okay put me in. Twenty." Reid said.

"I don't think so." Ryan said.

"I bet fifty." Ryan and Esposito paled and turned around.

"Sir?" Ryan squeaked.

"I'm glad to know that you guys are being useful in this investigation." Captain Gates said sarcasticaly. "Now, where is Beckett and Castle?"

"Getting his daughter, sir." Ryan said.

"Now why is that?"

"Alexis fits victimology, sir." Esposito answered.

"Alright well get back to work." She then proceeded to go back to her office.

"Sir?" Agent Hotchner asked.

"She's not called Iron Gates for nothing." Ryan said. Then they got back to work.


End file.
